prowrestlingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мизанин, Майк
Майкл «Майк» Миза́нин ( ) — участник реалити-шоу и американский профессиональный рестлер, более известный под псевдонимом Миз. В настоящее время выступает в WWE. В 2011 году Миз занял первое место в ежегодном рейтинге Pro Wrestling Illustrated в списке 500 лучших рестлеров. С 1000 выпуска RAW Чемпион Тройной Короны. Биография Мизанин окончил Normandy High School в Парма, Огайо, где был капитаном баскетбольной команды. Также занимался плаваньем, участвовал в работе студенческого руководства и был редактором школьного ежегодника. После окончания школы поступил в Университет Майами, где изучал предпринимательское дело в Richard T. Farmer School of Business и был членом студенческого объединения Theta Chi Fraternity. Позже Мизанин переехал в южную Калифорнию для изучения актёрского мастерства. Впервые на экране телевизоров Мизанин появился как участник МТВ шоу «The Real World: Back to New York» в 2001 году, а Wrestling (UPW) и Deep South Wrestling (DSW), где стал первым Deep South Heavyweight Champion. После Мизанин тренировался в Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), где стал Командным чемпионом. Карьера в профессиональном рестлинге World Wrestling Entertainment Дебют и SmackDown (2006—2007) После подписания контракта с WWE, Мизанин был ведущим шоу SmackDown и шоу Поиск Див WWE в 2006 году. Первого сентября 2006 года Мизанин впервые дебютировал на ринге WWE, где его соперником стал Татанка, которого он победил, после чего Миз одержал серию побед над незначительными рестлерами, но на своем первом главном событии в SmackDown! он проиграл Гробовщику. Тогда его ещё никто не воспринимал всерьез, он был молод и все думали, что он просто хвастун, который ничего не добьется. Командный чемпион WWE; Чемпион Соединённых Штатов WWE (2007—2010) В 2007 году в результате драфта Мизанин перешёл из SmackDown! в ECW, где стал партнёром Джона Моррисона. Очень скоро эта дерзкая парочка позеров завоевывает свое первое чемпионство в командных боях, побеждая на SmackDown! Мэтта Харди и МВП. Выступая одновременно на всех трех брендах, в декабре 2008 г. тандем Моррисон-Миз удостаивается статуэтки Slammy Award в номинации «Лучшая команда года», а через несколько дней парочка, словно подтверждая легитимность награды, выигрывает титулы командных чемпионов мира. На Рестлмании 2009 в объединительном бою за оба титула чемпионов в командных боях Моррисон и Миз проигрывают титулы Примо и Карлито. Во время драфта 2009 года команду Моррисон — Миз разбивают, отправляя первого на RAW, а второго — на SmackDown!. После этого Миз нападает на Моррисона и избивает его. Такое поведение Миза было спровоцировано тем что этот Драфт был обеспечен Кофи Кингстоном. Он, как представитель RAW, определён победителем в поединке против Миза, путём дисквалификации последнего: Джон Моррисон вмешался в атаку Кофи, пытаясь защитить своего партнёра по команде. После перехода на RAW, Миз сразу же сменил свою форму, музыкальную тему и завершающий прием на Skull-Crushing Finale. Он бросил вызов чемпиону США, но не смог завоевать титул на Night Of Champions. Но пятого октября Миз получил право на матч с Кофи Кингстоном за пояс чемпиона США, и использовал свой шанс, стал Чемпионом. Это был его первый одиночный титул на World Wrestling Entertainment. На празднике реслинга Миз возглавил команду из пяти человек против команды Интерконтинентального чемпиона Джона Моррисона. В начале 2010 года Миз начал свой фьюд с MVP, и в это время проявил дружелюбие к Биг Шоу. 8 февраля Миз и Биг Шоу завоевали командные пояса. На Wrestlemania 26 Миз и Биг Шоу защитили свои командные пояса против Джона Моррисона и R-Truth. Но Биг Шоу был переведен на SmackDown! и вскоре они проиграли командные пояса. 17 мая 2010 года на арене RAW проиграл чемпионство Соединённых Штатов Америки Брету Харту. 24 мая, в связи с назначением Брета Харта генеральным менеджером RAW, пояс стал вакантным, но Миз не смог его выиграть в поединке против R-Truth. После был назначен четырёхсторонний бой за титул чемпиона США в котором участвовали Зак Райдер, Джон Морисон, Миз, и Ар-трус. Миз победил и стал двукратным чемпионом США. Mr. Money in the Bank; Чемпион WWE (2010—2011) thumb|right|170px|Миз с титулом Чемпиона WWE. На PPV Money in the Bank 2010 Миз выигрывает чемоданчик. На PPV Night of Champions 2010 Миз проиграл пояс чемпиона Соединённых Штатов Дэниелу Брайану. Попытка выиграть пояс в Triple Threat Submissions Count Anywhere матче на PPV Hell in a Cell 2010 провалилась, Дэниел Брайан защитил титул. 22 ноября 2010 года, Миз использовал право на чемпионский бой и одержал победу над Рэнди Ортоном (которого покалечили Нексус) и стал новым чемпионом WWE. 21 февраля 2011 на очередном выпуске Monday Night Raw участвовал в командном бою с Джоном Синой против The Corre (Хита Слейтера и Джастина Гэбриела) за титулы чемпионов в командном бою. Миз с Джоном победили после Skull-Crushing finale на Джастине Гейбриэле, но The Corre немедленно попросили матч-реванш. Основную часть на ринге провёл Сина, ему почти удалось сделать 'Attitude Adjustment'(он закинул Слейтера на плечи), но вмешался Миз, проведя Skull-Crushing finale Сине и позволив Слейтеру удержать его. Через неделю его ментор Алекс Райли дрался против Джона Сины в клетке (если Сина победит, то Райли больше не ученик Миза, и будет уволен). Несмотря на вмешательства Миза, Райли проиграл, и его судьба была решена. Однако через 2 недели Алекс Райли вернулся как вице-президент корпорации коммуникаций Миза и снова постоянно выходит с ним на ринг. На Рестлмания XXVII Миз защищал свой пояс в бою с Джоном Синой. Бой завершился двойным отсчетом, что подразумевало, что Миз сохранит свой пояс. После этого на ринг поднялся Скала, который начал зачитывать письмо Генерального Менеджера, но сбросил ноутбук и назначил рестарт боя. Как только он начался, Рок провел «Рок-Боттом» Джону Сине, после чего Миз удержал его, защитив чемпионство. После боя Рок провел «Народный локоть» на Мизе. Проиграл свой титул на PPV Extreme Rules Джону Сине в трехстороннем матче в клетке(третий участник — Джон Моррисон). На следующем Raw не смог взять матч-реванш, проиграв по дисквалификации Джону Сине. 9 мая на Monday Night Raw, состоялся трехсторонний бой Миза против Альберто Дель Рио и Рея Мистерио. Победитель будет биться с Джоном Синой за титул Чемпион WWE. При помощи Алекса Райли, Миз одержал победу. Как чемпион, Сина выдвинул условия Мизу в бою без правил, и заявил сразу же после этого матча, что их поединок на «''Over the Limit 2011» будет проходить в формате ''Я сдаюсь ( ). На PPV Over the Limit 2011 Миз проиграл матч за титул чемпиона WWE. Он сказал слова Я сдаюсь после STF от Джона Сины. После проигрыша Миз начал фьюд со своим учеником Алексом Райли. Миз обвинил его в том, что он без него ничто и во всех поражениях Миза виноват Райли. В ответ Алекс Райли напал на Миза и победил его. Теперь Миз будет драться с Райли на новом супершоу WWE Capitol Punishment. На новом PPV Capitol Punishment проиграл Алексу Райли. Позже, на следующем RAW провёл свой коронный прием на Райли. Это был период неудачи. В то время как с главным поясом была неразбериха в связи с СМ Панком, Миз не мог разобраться со своим учеником. В турнире за чемпионский пояс WWE выиграл Алекса Райли в 1/4 финала. И на этом закончилась их вражда с неоднозначной победой Миза. Альянс с R-Truth и (2011—2012) 22 августа на Raw, R-Truth и Миз напали на Сантино Маррелу до своего матча. Вскоре они стали командой. 29 августа на очередном Raw, R-Truth вмешался в матч и оба начинают избивать CM Панка. 5 сентября на Raw, R-Truth и Миз проиграли Эвану Борну и Кофи Кингстону в матче за командные пояса WWE. 19 сентября на Raw The Miz и R-Truth были уволены Triple H. Они извинились перед ним, даже перед рефери за их вмешательство в бой между Triple H и CM Панком, но вскоре оказалось, что их уволили за ролик, где они говорили о «заговоре». 2 октября на PPV «Hell in a Cell» и R-Truth вернулись отомстить Triple H, да и всей вселенной WWE за увольнение, однако их попытка была пресечена, а сами экс-звезды WWE арестованы за нападение на Джона Сину, Альберто Дель Рио, СМ Панка, судей и операторов. Восстановлен 15 октября вместе с R-Truth’ом. На Vengeance (2011) Миз и R-Truth победили СМ Панка и Triple H. На следующем Raw они избили Зака Райдера и Джона Сину. Джон Лауринайтис назначил им матч на Survivor Series (2011), где их противниками будут Джон Сина и Скала, которого Сина выбрал своим партнером. 7 ноября на очередном выпуске RAW Миз и R-Truth победили Джона Сину и Зака Райдера, правда когда Миз удерживал Сину, R-Truth держал его ногу чтобы он не увернулся. 21 ноября Джон Сина сумел повернуть бывших партнёров друг против друга. Когда R-Truth отвернулся, Миз провёл на нём Skull-Crushing Finale. Альянс распался. Участвовал в матче за титул Чемпиона WWE на TLC против Альберто Дель Рио и СМ Панка в котором последний вышел победителем. После возвращения R-Truth’а не мог нормально проводить бои из-за постоянных нападений со стороны последнего. На Королевской Битве 2012 продержался дольше всех (45 минут) выйдя под номером один (проиграл R-Truth’у матч с условиями: проигравший первый номер на КР 2012) и продержавшись до выхода последнего 30-го. Успешно взаимодействовал с Коди Роудсом и был выбит одновременно с ним гигантом Биг Шоу. Выбил своего бывшего ученика Алекса Райли и своего главного оппонента на тот момент R-Truth’а. На Elimination Chamber (2012), также хорошо себя проявил в клетке уничтожения оставшись в конце концов один на один с CM Панком, но проиграв ему. Несмотря на хорошие выступления на ppv, на обычных шоу Миз терпел поражения за поражениями, так он проиграл 18 матчей подряд. Дошло до того, что ему не хотели давать матч на Рестлмании. 27 марта на Raw он выбежал во время поединка Сантино Мареллы с Отунгой и провёл свой финишер на Сантино, после чего Миз был добавлен в команду Джонни на Рестлмании. На Рестлмания XXVIII именно он принес победу команде Лоуринайтиса удержав Зака Райдера после своего финишера и таким образом эффектно прервал череду неудач. На Extreme Rules Сантино Марелла победил Миза и сохранил свой титул чемпиона USA. 11 апреля выступал на домашнем шоу WWE в Москве, где проиграл титульный матч за чемпионство Соединённых Штатов против Сантино Мареллы. На Over the Limit (2012) бился сразу в 2 боях: королевской битве и бою против Бродуса Клея. Проиграл оба матча, но в королевской битве дошёл до конца и был выбит последним победителем битвы Кристианом. Фьюд за интерконтинентальное чемпионство WWE (2012—настоящее время) Вернулся на ринг 15 июля на PPV Money in the Bank. Участвовал в битве Money in the Bank с контрактом на право боя за титул чемпиона WWE вместе с Кейном, Крисом Джерико, Биг Шоу и Джоном Синой. Победил в этом матче Сина. На юбилейном тысячном Monday Night Raw провёл бой против Кристиана за Интерконтинентальное чемпионство и победил, таким образом став 25-м Чемпионом Тройной Короны. На SummerSlam (2012) победил Рея Мистерио и отстоял свой титул. На Night Of Champions Миз успешно отстоял свой титул в четырёхстороннем матче, в котором также участвовали Коди Роудс, Син Кара и Рей Мистерио, после того как успешно провёл Scull Crushing Finale на Коди Роудсе. На WWE Main Event 17 октября Миз проиграл свой титул Кофи Кингстону. 29 Октября Миз был принят в команду СМ Панка, наряду с Дэмиеном Сэндоу, Коди Роудсом и Альберто Дель Рио. Данная команда на PPV Survivor Series будет противостоять команде Мика Фолли, состоящей из Райбека, Дэниэла Браяна, Кейна, Рэнди Ортона и Кофи Кингстона. 5 ноября ушёл из команды Панка, где его заменил Уэйд Барретт. А 12 ноября Миз вместо Райбека вошёл в команду Мика Фоли. На самом ППВ шоу выбил Уэйда Баррета, но был выбит Альберто Дель Рио. На ППВ TLC на шоу Miz TV были приглашены 3MB. Они начали оскорблять испанских комментаторов, в итоге завелась потасовка с участниками группировки, Миза, Рикардо Родригиса и Альберто Дель Рио к чему привело к матчу на самом ППВ. Миз и Дель Рио пригласили в свою команду Бруклинского Броулера и победили. На следующем RAW прошёл матч Миз, Альберто Дель Рио, Томми Дример против 3MB где победили фейсы. На юбилейном шоу RAW от 14 января посвящённый двадцатилетию RAW у него в гостях на Miz TV был Рик Флэр который передал ему свой финишер Figure-Four Leglock которий Миз использовал на чемпионе США — Антонио Сезаро. Впоследствии чего был назначен титульный поединок на Королевской битве в пре-шоу. Антонио Сезаро выиграл Миза. Так же Миз участвовал в самой королевской битве, вышел под номером 28 где его выбил Райбек. На Elimination Chamber (2013) проиграл Антонио Сезаро по дисквалификации. 4 марта на WWE Monday Night Raw (которое проходило в стиле Old School) бился против Дольфа Зигглера и, при помощи Рика Флэра, победил. На RAW от 25 марта победил Уэйда Баррета впоследствии чего был назначен поединок на Рестлмании 29 за Интерконтинентальный титул. На Рестлмания 29 ему удается благодаря своей коронной "четвёрке"победить Баррета и стать 2 раз Интерконтинентальным чемпионом. На RAW от 8 апреля проиграл свой титул Уэйду Барретту. На PPV Extreme Rules на пре-шоу победил Коди Роудса. На PPV Payback 2013 был проведён поединок тройной угрозы за титул Интерконтинентального чемпиона в котором Кёртис Аксель победил Миза и Уэйда Барретта. На SmackDawn! от 28 июня на шоу MIZ TV у Миза были приглашены Пол Хейман и Кёртис Аксель, в ходе которой Кёртис Аксель атаковал Миза. На PPV Money in the Bank проиграл Кертису Акселю в поединке за титул Интерконтинентального чемпиона. Он был назначен ведущим шоу Summerslam 2013, однако уже в самом начале был прерван Фанданго, что привело к дальнейшему развитию их вражды. На PPV Night of Champions (2013) Миз победил Фанданго. У Миза также возникли проблемы с Triple H и новым чемпионом WWE Рэнди Ортоном, что привело к поединку с последним, который он проиграл. 16 сентября на RAW в его родном городе Кливленд перед глазами своих родителей во время поединка он был жестоко атакован Ортоном. В результате этого нападения Миз получил травму шеи. На Monday Night Raw от 18 ноября Миз в команде с Кофи Кинстоном проиграли «Реальным Американцам», из-за того что Миз подставил Кингстона и не дал ему дать эстафету себе, тем самым совершив хилл-тёрн. Впоследствии чего на пре-шоу к Survivor Series (2013) был назначен им поединок который выиграл Миз. После чего Миз вновь стал фейсом. Но на PPV TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2013) Миз вновь бился против Кофи в матче без дисквалификаций, но проиграл. На Королевской Битве (2014) Миз вышел под № 18, но был вибит Люком Харпером. 21 марта на SmackDown! Миз объявил что он принимает участие в Королевской Битве на Рестлмании XXX в честь Андре Гиганта. 24 марта на RAW прервал промо Халка Хогана и Арнольда Шварцнейгера, из-за чего был ими выкинут за ринг. На Рестамании ХХХ Миз не смог победить в королевской битве. Вернулся 30 июня в роли хилла, где зачитал промо, но его прервал Крис Джерико проведя ему Codebreaker. 20 июля на WWE Battleground выиграл Баттл Роял и стал новым Интерконтинентальным чемпионом, выкинув Дольфа Зиглера. На Raw от 21 июля Зигглер победил Миза. На PPV SummerSlam Дольф Зигглер победил Миза и стал новым Интерконтинентальным чемпионом WWE. На Raw от 18 августа Миз победил Зигглера по отсчёту в матче-реванше за титул. На Main Event от 2 сентября было объявлено, что Дольф Зигглер будет защищать свой титул против Миза на PPV Night of Champions. На Night of Champions (2014) Миз победил Дольфа Зигглера и стал новым интерконтинентальным чемпионом. На следующем RAW Дольф в матче-реванше смог вновь отнять титул. На Raw от 6 октября Миз победил Шеймуса после вмешательства Дэмиена Миздоу. На Raw от 13 октября Миз победил Шеймуса по отсчёту. На PPV Hell in a Cell (2014) Шеймус смог победить Миза. 17 ноября на официальном сайте WWE появилась информация, что Командные чемпионы WWE Голдаст и Стардаст будут защищать свои титулы против Миза и Дэмиена Миздоу, Братьев Усо (Джимми и Джей) и Los Matadores на PPV Survivor Series. На PPV Survivor Series (2014) Миз и Миздоу победили в четырех стороннем матче за командные пояса. На PPV TLC: Tables, Ladders, Chairs... and Stairs Братья Усо победили Миза и Дэмиена Миздоу по дисквалификации. 29 декабря на Raw Братья Усо (Джимми и Джей) победили Миза и Дэмиена Миздоу и стали новыми командными чемпионами WWE. Личная жизнь В 2007 году Майк начал встречаться с Дивой WWE Марис. 22 февраля 2014 года Майк и Марис поженились. Актёрская карьера Телевидение Фильмография В рестлинге * Завершающие приёмы ** Figure-four leglock — 2013-н.в ** Mizard of Oz (Swinging inverted DDT) — 2005—2007 ** Reality Check (Running knee lift после neckbreaker) — 2007—2009 ** Skull-Crushing Finale (Full nelson facebuster) — 2009-н.в. * Коронные приёмы ** Awesome Clothesline ** Big boot ** Discus punch — конец 2005-начало 2006 ** Diving double axe handle ** Dropkick — 2012—2013 ** Half nelson facebuster — 2009 ** Flapjack ** Inverted facelock backbreaker ** Running knee lift ** Slides through the opponent’s legs and performs a roll-up ** Snap DDT на стоящего на коленях соперника ** Snapmare driver — 2011 ** Springboard bulldog — конец 2005-начало 2006 * Менеджеры ** Кенни Болин ** Рони Джона ** ОДБ ** Лэйла ** Роза Мендес ** Келли Келли ** Брук ** Близняшки Белла ** Алекс Райли ** Мик Фоли ** Рик Флэр ** Дэниел Брайан ** Кристал Маршал * Прозвища ** «Мистер Деньги в банке» ** «'The Awesome One'» ** «The Chick Magnet» ** «'Наиболее просматриваемая суперзвезда WWE' / Чемпион всех времён ** »'''Mr. Whiner"' * 'Музыкальные темы''' ** «Getting Away With Murder» от Papa Roach (2006—2007) ** «Reality» от Джима Джонстона (2007—2009) ** «'I Came to Play'» от Downstait (4 января 2010-наст.время; Используется во время одиночных матчей) ** «I Came to Crank It Up» от Джима Джонстона ** «The Awesome Truth» от Джима Джонстона (22 августа 2011-21 ноября 2011; использовалась в команде с R-Truth) Титулы и достижения * Deep South Wrestling ** Deep South Heavyweight Championship (1 раз) * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) — с Крисом Кейджем * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ' :* ''PWI ставит его под № '''1 в списке 500 лучших рестлеров 2011 года * World Wrestling Entertainment ** Чемпион WWE (1 раз)WWE: Inside WWE > Title History > WWE Championship ** Интерконтинентальный чемпион WWE (4 раза) ** Чемпион Соединённых Штатов WWE (2 раза) ** Командный чемпион WWE (4 раза) — с Джоном Синой (1), Джоном Моррисоном (1), Биг Шоу (1), Дэмиеном Миздоу (1) ** Командный чемпион мира (2 раза) — с с Джоном Моррисоном (1), с Биг Шоу (1) ** Двадцать пятый Чемпион Тройной Короны ** Мистер Деньги в банке от RAW (2010) ** Награда Слэмми в номинации «Best WWE.com Exclusive» (2008) — с Джоном Моррисоном ** Награда Слэмми в номинации «Команда года» (2008) — с Джоном Моррисоном ** Награда Слэмми в номинации «Guest Star Shining Moment of the Year» (2010) ** Награда Слэмми в номинации «WWE Universe Fan Reaction of the Year» (2010) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Самый Прогрессирующий Рестлер Года (2008—2009) ** Команда года (2008) с Джоном Моррисоном Категория:Рестлеры